Lie for Me
by Pioneer7
Summary: Mary has a dirty little secret; Thomas beats her. Ever since she agreed to the engagement, Thomas has been pure evil and Aylee is the only other who knows. Will Mary's painful reality be revealed or will Thomas be the end of her. A twist on 1.04.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Mary has a dirty little secret; Thomas beats her. Ever since she agreed to the engagement, Thomas has been pure evil and Aylee is the only other who knows. Will Mary's painful reality be revealed or will Thomas be the end of her. A twist on 1.04. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign **

**A/N: A little OOC Aylee. **

**Enjoy! **

Lie for Me

I laughed and opened the door to my chambers, Aylee at my side. To my surprise, Thomas stood perched by my window, staring carelessly outside.

"Thomas? What are you doing here?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this Mary, but this matter could not wait." He walked up to me, his hands clasped in front.

"Proceed." I said, gesturing towards him.

"It has come to my attention that your heart has traveled elsewhere and I wanted to make it clear that that kind of behavior will not be tolerated." He stated sternly.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"What I mean is you are my fiancée now, Mary and I will not have you sneaking around with the Prince of France. You may think that because our engagement is not official yet, you can do whatever you want, but I want you to know that I will not have you be disloyal to me."

"And I, Thomas, will not have that tone; I am not your servant."

He backhanded me across the face and I let out a strangled cry. My head whipped to the side, cracking my neck, my hair shadowing my face.

"That was for questioning me."

He struck me again and I tumbled to the floor, letting out another cry of pain. I crumpled on the ground, tangled in my dress. Aylee cried out as well and rushed forward, helping me into a sitting position.

"And that was for disrespecting me." he knelt down beside me and I flinched away in fear and disgust.

"I own you now, Mary; it's about time you realize that. I will not have you running off with that Prince. You are _mine_ now and you will do as I say." He growled menacingly.

"You will never get away with this, you monster!" I spat back. He pushed Aylee away from me and grabbed my hair, pulling me into him.

"Oh I think I will. You see, no one else is here to defend you except for your little friend and we all know she can't do a thing." I looked at Aylee, who was still kneeling on the floor. Tears started to form in her eyes and she looked away. Thomas was right; she couldn't do a thing. "So, my dear Mary, if you or your Lady speaks a word of this to anyone, I will end you. Not only that, but I will make sure the rest of your precious Francis's life is a living hell. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded slowly and he released me.

"Good, now clean yourself up! We have a banquet to attend. And remember Mary, not a word." He sneered and then left.

Aylee dashed towards me and helped me to my feet. I brushed myself off then grimaced in pain. I touched my cheek gingerly and sighed in frustration, a welt was beginning to form where Thomas had struck me.

Aylee looked at me with sad eyes. "Mary, it's starting to turn purple. What are you going to tell Francis?"

"Nothing. I shall tell him nothing. You remember what Thomas said, I mustn't speak a word of this to anyone, and neither should you. I'll just make up something if Francis does notice and hope that my mask will cover it."

"But Mary..."

"No Aylee! This will be our little secret. You must promise that you will not speak of this to anyone. Promise?"

"No, Mary, I don't promise. Thomas is a monster; I can't let him do this to you."

"But Aylee, everything will be fine. I will be alright. You would be protecting Francis and me, possible more people, if you do this."

"No, Mary. I will not lie for you."

"Please Aylee," I grasped her hands in my dramatic plea for secrecy, "I am begging you. And you wouldn't be lying; you just wouldn't say anything at all."

Aylee mumbled in frustration than looked up at me. "Fine, I'll keep your secret as long as you promise me that if he touches you again, you _will_ tell Francis."

"I promise." I smiled at her and she pulled me into a tight hug. So now that my secret was safe, what was my next move?

**What did you guys think? Should I continue? Please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you guys for such amazing reviews! They made my day! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign **

**A/N: A little OOC Mary. Now before you read this chapter, I would like to clear some things up so there is no confusion. Mary, Francis, and Bash never found out Thomas was the spy, so Simon will still die. Also, Mary and Thomas have not decided to move yet, so almost all of this story will be set in France. Finally, the mask Mary is wearing at the banquet is not the same as in the show; it ties around her head instead. That's all my blabber for today. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Two 

My heart pounded in my chest as I stood at the edge of the hall, the banquet laid out before me. Guests were arriving swiftly, all dressed in extravagant gowns and masks, ready for a night of pleasure. I shivered in my dress, knowing that Thomas, Francis, and Bash all stood awaiting my arrival. What was I supposed to do if they saw my face? What would I say? The thought of being discovered paralyzed me and I almost tuned away, ready to run. But I was interrupted as a crowd of newcomers past me and headed into the hall, Kenna among them.

"Mary!" she squealed and flounced over to me in her flowing sprite costume. I quickly adjusted the mask on my face, making sure the bruise was secure and covered. She grabbed me by my hand and dragged me unwillingly into the party. Once we entered, Francis caught my eye and made his way towards us. Seeing Francis on his way, Kenna squeezed my hand and left to mingle with the other party guests. I looked around nervously, terrified I would find an angry Thomas at my back.

"Don't you look dashing!" I commented when Francis finally reached me. He bowed jokingly and I giggled childishly, falling back into the normal. He always made it so easy. He was everything that was comfortable, everything that was normal. He smiled at me and I melted inside.

"Well, my dear Mary, you look ravishing in that dress, if you don't mind me saying."

I opened my mouth to respond but I was cut off by my ever looming shadow.

"Yes, in fact_ I_ mind. Have you forgotten our talk, Francis or would you like me to repeat myself?" Thomas growled.

"Mary is _mine_. You will not quart her in any way or I swear on my heavenly father, I will end you!" if looks could kill, the disgust on Francis's face would put Thomas down.

"What's going on here?" Bash walked up behind Francis, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing that concerns you. Francis and I were just having a talk. Come, Mary." Thomas spat and walked away. I looked at Francis almost with pity.

"I'm terribly sorry, Francis." He nodded in response and smiled.

"Mary!" Thomas yelled again. I bowed to Bash and Francis, and then scurried off.

Thomas stood waiting by the steps. As soon as I approached, her grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close.

"Now, I am going to say this one more time. You will have nothing to do with that boy. You will obey me and only me and you will stay by my side until this night is through. Are we clear?" He growled in my ear.

"No, Thomas. We are not clear, we are far from clear."

"What did you say to me?" his grip tightened but I stood my ground.

"We are not clear, Thomas! No matter what you might think, I am not your property. I will enjoy myself tonight and do as I please."

"How dare you address me like that, you foolish girl! I will not be forced around by a mere _child_. You will stay by my side tonight, or you will regret it. That, I can promise you!" he sneered than stormed off.

I rubbed my arm, where he had touched me, and released the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I looked up to see Francis watching me carefully.

"Mary? Are you alright?" Francis asked, worriedly. He placed a hand softly on my arm, triggering my response. I looked up at him and faked a smiled.

"Yes, Francis, I am quite alright. I just need a bit of fresh air." He nodded and let me go.

As soon as I was out of site of the banquet, I started running. I ran through the deserted hallways and through the courtyard, yearning for the lake. I ran through the tall, soft grass and it brought back memories of when I was a child. Of when I would run after Francis, laughing, and of when he would chase after me; though he didn't chase anymore. Now we were adults, we were kings and queens, and there could be no more play, no more running. We were supposed to stand firm against our enemies and do whatever it took to preserve our country. Alas, I agreed to wed Thomas; to protect what was mine.

I finally reached the lake and for the first time since the beating, I breathed a sigh of relief. The cool air prickled my skin and washed over me like a wave, wiping away all the fear and regret that had darkened my soul. I perched myself on top of a rock, folded my knees to my chest, and looked out over the silent lake. The moon shimmered down upon in, kissing the soft water, and animating the ripples. I rested my chin on my knees and stared back at myself in the reflection of the water. My face was distorted and ugly, just like the life I now knew. Seeing myself so open and vulnerable in the water brought back the fear of when Thomas touched me. It was like every breath I took was weighed and my life was hanging in the balance. My life was in _his_ hands and there was nothing I could do about it.

_I never meant to get in this deep. _

Suddenly, every emotion I had tried to force down and hide came bubbling back up. Tears started to form in my eyes and a broken sob escaped my lips. Sorrow poured down my face and pooled in my lap. I cried and cried, wrapping my arms around myself for some type of comfort. Then I heard my name yelled over the mummer of the lake and my heart rose in my throat when I recognized the rough voice. I turned to see Thomas walking towards me, his face livid with anger.

**What did you guys think? Review please. Thanks for reading!** **So who else was infuriated when Olivia returned? I was! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: a little OOC Mary and Francis **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign **

Chapter Three

"Thomas! Thomas, please stop. You are hurting me." I cried as he dragged me down the hall. His grip tightened on my arm and I let out a yelp. I struggled against him, desperately trying to get free, but he wouldn't budge.

"One thing, I asked of you Mary. Just one and you actively disobeyed me. I told you to stay by my side or you would regret it. I think it's time you learned how to listen." we reached his chambers and I was thrown to the floor inside. I crawled away from him as he slammed the door at his back. I scrambled backwards, into the corner, as if trying to disguise myself in the shadows.

"Come here!" he growled. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me upwards, so I was face to face with him.

"How many times do I have to tell you Mary? You are mine! You will listen to me and do as you are directed. I don't care what it takes. You. Will. Obey!" he spat. I winced in response and tears began to form in my eyes. I let out a frustrated grunt; I would not cry in front of him. I would not show him I was weak; I would not show him I was afraid.

As if in response to my cry, he threw me to the ground again. My head flew back and smacked against the window sill. I groaned and touched it gingerly; a bruise was already forming. Thomas stormed over and stood above me as my ever looming shadow.

"You are unless, Mary! I am ashamed to call you mine. If I did not need you to save my country, I would leave you out in the snow."

In my final act of rebellion, I muttered from my spot by his feet, "Then why don't you?"

"You disgust me." With every single word, he kicked me; aiming right for my ribs. Over and over and over again. I cried out and begged him to stop. I apologized for nothing and everything all at the same time, just for him to stop. When the eternity of pain finally ceased, I curled into a ball on the floor.

"Perhaps that will help you decide who you will obey. Now pick yourself up, Mary, and get out of my site." I struggled to my feet and stumbled out of the room. I hobbled down the hall and into the west wing of the castle. Once I was far enough away from Thomas's room, I collapsed onto one of the window seats. Thankfully, the hallway was mostly empty due to the banquet. I wrapped my arms around myself and yelped when I touched my fragile stomach. I was afraid to look but was almost certain there was significant bruising. Hot tears streamed down my face and I sniffled sadly. Then I heard soft footsteps patting towards me.

"Mary!" Francis appeared behind me, a huge grin on his face. "I've been looking all over for you. You just disappeared. "

His smile faded once he saw my face. "You're crying. Mary what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said quickly, whipping the tears away.

His placed a light hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him and my heart throbbed once I saw his concern. Francis actually cared. Oh how I wished I could let my heart belong to him.

"Mary, tell me. It's alright."

I looked at him with my crying eyes and wished I could tell him the truth. I needed so desperately to talk to him, to know that what we felt was not pretend. I needed his comfort from the monsters at my door. But I couldn't because the monsters kept knocking and if I let Francis in, the monsters would follow. And I couldn't put him in danger too. So I built up my walls again and hid my secrets away; it was not yet time to set them free.

"I'm overwhelmed is all. With the engagement and Thomas's need to move away, I've been terribly busy." It wasn't a complete lie, but anything was better than the truth.

"Oh, well that is completely understandable. Even a queen needs some down time from all the hustle and bustle of everyday life." He smiled softly at me.

"But for a second there, Mary, I was afraid you had simply been avoiding me. I know it's silly but I've felt as if you've been distancing yourself from me lately. And I did not know what I'd done, but I was going to leave you alone for a while, if that was what you wanted. Thankfully it was not." my heart dropped as he spoke those words. How could he think I wanted him gone? I would give anything to keep him by my side.

I shook my head. "Oh, Francis. That, in fact, is the last thing I would ever want. I need you Francis; now more than ever. You are the closest thing to family that I have had in a while and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, Mary. I promise." He leaned in and wrapped his arms around me. I melted into him and sighed. He was warm and comfortable; everything I needed and everything I just couldn't have.

More tears slid down my face and I mumbled into his shoulder: "I hope your right."

**Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Review please. My best friend, BlueMoSkys, writes fanfictions as well. So go check out her stories please; she's better than I am. I'd be very grateful if you guys did! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Kperry1234: No Thomas is not older in this story; he is the exact same age as in the TV show. I hope that clears up your confusion. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign**

Chapter Four 

I sat carefully on a bench in the orchard, bathing in the soft sunlight. It shined on my face through the trees, casting half of me in shadow. A quiet breeze ruffled my dress and I shivered as the sweet scent from the fruit trees engulfed me. It was so peaceful and calm; I wished I could stay here forever. It was my serenity, it was my safe haven. Here, I was hidden away from my now fearful life, I was protected from Thomas, and I was untroubled. The chorus of birds flying above brought me out of my thoughts and I jumped slightly.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you." someone voiced from behind me. I flinched in alarm again. Bash strolled forward, a chuckle on his lips. A grin spread from his chuckle and he took a seat next to me.

"A little jumpy, aren't you Mary."

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I nodded, looking down in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mary. I didn't mean to startle you." he rubbed my back ,comfortingly. I just smiled at him; if he only knew what I was truly afraid of. It was much worse than a flock of birds in an orchard.

"What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you'd be with your ladies, enjoying the festivities." More like being with Thomas, dreading the festivities and fearing his touch.

"Yes, I was heading to the festival but I got caught up and ended up here. I just needed some fresh air."

"Ah, well I was heading there myself, if you'd care to join me." he smiled dazzlingly and held out his hand. I rolled my eyes but took his hand anyway.

"That's more like it, my lady." He bowed mockingly.

"Must you flirt with everyone?"

"Yes I must; it is my curse." He retorted as we walked along the path. He still hadn't let go of my hand, though I hadn't let go of his either. I smiled to myself because of the warmth I was filled with every time he was around, something I yearned for from Thomas. I did not want to live in fear for the rest of my life.

I giggled then replied, "Oh Bash, you are as suave as ever."

As we neared the festival, the murmur of many voices and the hum of laughter reached my ears. I pulled my hand from Bash's; in fear of being seem by Thomas.

"Mary!" I turned to see Kenna, Lola, Greer, and Aylee rushing towards me, their dresses flowing behind them like butterfly wings. I was engulfed by smiles and laughter once they reached us and my fear disappeared. They pulled me away from Bash and into a room that smelled of spices and wine. The girls' chatter buzzed in my ears but I wasn't really listening. My attention was turned to a different subject; Francis. He stood tall and strong, his hand clasped behind his back, in conversation with some elderly men. His eyes met mine and he excused himself.

"It was about time you showed up. I was afraid I was going to have to suffer through these boring conversations alone." He joked, a beautiful smile expanding his lips.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"I know. With the engagement and all, I've barley seen you."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Speaking of which, have you seen Thomas?"

"No, I heard he took off hunting with his servant. That means I get you for the entire day." my heart fluttered in my chest and blood flooded my cheeks. I sighed in relief.

"Francis, you know that I can't..."

He cut me off by grasping my hands in his soft grip, "I know Mary. Trust me, it's hard to forget but we can still spend the day together, as friends. That's not forbidden is it?" _to Thomas, I'm afraid, it is._

"No, I guess it's not." I smiled back at him and we fell into conversations about nothing and everything, it was simply nice to talk with him. But, of course, I wasn't even allowed that luxury.

A young, blond woman rushed in behind the knights and Francis dashed towards her, his arms out stretched.

"Olivia!" she rushed into his arms, a cry escaping her lips. Bash appeared beside me and I looked up at him, questioningly.

"Who is she?"

"Olivia. She left a few months before you arrived."

"Broken hearted?"

"Yes, she was. In fact, they both were." I sighed in frustration and grabbed a glass of wine from a server. Francis then left the room with Olivia in his arms, with no regard for me.

So first, I am engaged to a madman, then he abuses me, and now Francis's love has returned. I downed another glass and wine and stormed off. I truly needed a break!

**So what did you think? I know nothing extravagant happened in this chapter but intense chapters will be coming soon. And do not worry my dear readers; Olivia will not be staying long in this story, especially after the stunt she pulled in 1.07. I am in love with that episode! Anyone else? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

I stood in the middle of the hall, servants rushing around me, starring at Francis with exasperation. He sat a ways down the hall, his arms wrapped carefully around Olivia who was giggling like an incessant child. Jealously boiled in my blood at the sight of Francis's lost love in his arms. How dare she take him from me! I fight and fight for his love, for his attention and all she has to do is shed a tear and he is hers. I strutted towards them, my hands grasping my dress in a death grip. Their giggling increased immensely as I advanced, as if they were trying to mock me with their love. I kept my stare straight ahead, ignoring the elephant in the corner. But as soon as I past them, the laughing ceased and Francis called out my name. I reluctantly turned around to see him heading towards me. Olivia got up from her spot by the window and quietly walked away, avoiding my eye.

"Francis? Are you well?" I asked, trying to seem normal.

"I am better now that you are here. Where did you disappear to after the festival?" he seemed generally concerned. Why did he have to be so caring and perfect?

"I could ask you the same thing."

He looked down and I swore a ting of red flushed his cheeks. "I...I was assisting Olivia."

"Right, you were assisting her. Well I can certainly tell from your closeness that she is feeling better. Am I correct?"

"Mary..." he placed a hand on my back and guided me quickly to a vacant corner.

"Mary, she is still a bit shaken up from the event in the woods. That is all."

"Is it? Because by the looks of it, she wishes to return into your life."

"And what if she does? What does it mean to you anyway, you're leaving with Thomas." His outburst was sudden but effective. I flinched when his voice rose but stood my ground.

"What happened to you, Francis? Ever since Olivia returned you have been unjust with me. You once asked me to stay, to not run, but now you wish me gone so you can have your happy ending. Francis, what happened to _us_?" my voice broke on the last word and I looked away.

"Mary," he grasped my hands in his, "I do not wish you gone, I would never wish for anything beside you here but you have to understand. Mary, you are engaged and are planning to leave France and never return. I cannot simply stand alone and watch you leave me."

"But Francis, you and I both know engagements are not set in stone; ours wasn't. It might turn out that Thomas is not right for Scotland and then he would be out of our lives forever. I wish more than anything that you are happy, and I wish even more that you were happy with me. We will get our chance. My dear, give it time."

"I have given it time, more time than you know, but I cannot give up on Olivia either. You said you wish for me to be happy, correct. Well I am happy with Olivia, I mean I'm as happy as I can be while you are with another. Please, at least give me this."

I sighed. "Alright. I do not like it but if it makes you happy, I will give you Olivia."

"Thank you, Mary."

"But do keep this in mind as well. We will be together in time, I promise."

"I will hold you to that promise. And now for one last kiss." He smiled at me, sweetly and leaned in. His lips brushed mine and our noses touched, causing butterflies to beat in my chest. It was such a simply gesture but it meant more than the world to me.

Suddenly, rough hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me backwards, away from Francis. It was Thomas. He threw me against the wall, his arm forced up against my neck. I let out a strangled cry in surprise.

"What did I tell you Mary about being with this excuse of a Prince? Do I need to teach you another lesson?" he spat, his horrid breath on my face. His hand rose in an intent to strike me but Francis appeared behind him and grabbed his hand, twisting it.

"I think it's time we taught you a lesson; a lesson about how to treat the crowned Queen of Scotland." Francis growled, his grip tightening on Thomas. Thomas lips curled up in an evil smile and he swung at Francis.

**AHH cliffhanger! What did you think? Thanks for reading! Mary and Francis are finally fighting for each other – I love it! Don't you? Please leave a review, they motivate me. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for my lateness! I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Six 

I let out a cry in surprise and fear as Thomas struck Francis, as he had done to me so many times before. Francis fell against the wall, his hands colliding with it firmly. He stood back up and pulled me behind him.

"That wasn't a smart move." Francis growled. He raised his fist and sent a punch Thomas's way. More and more punches rained down on Thomas and he crumpled to the floor. Servant had now formed a circle around the brawl but I sent them away, hoping they would alert the nearest guards. It was odd and quite eerie that no guards were around. Why was it that every time something terrible arouse, no guards were present to control the damage? I turned away from the vanishing servants just in time to hear a sickening crunch. Francis had broken Thomas's nose. Laid out before me was a grotesque scene that I was not sure if I should be happy or discouraged by. Thomas was crumpled on the floor, blood pouring profoundly from his nose. Standing above him was a furious Francis, his hands covered in blood, anger etched on his face. Thomas groaned from his spot at Francis's feet and Francis made a move to strike Thomas again. I stepped in front of Francis, putting my arms up in defense.

"Francis, stop this. You've done enough." The shock on Francis's face would have been comical, if the situation was different.

"Mary...he was going to hit you. I will not stop until this coward pays." I almost stepped back because Francis spoke the truth, Thomas did deserve to pay and I had never seen him so livid. I was frankly nervous that if I didn't step away, Francis would start beating me but of course that would never happen because he was not the filth still lying on the floor. Speaking of that horrid man, a slight chuckle came from the spot at Francis's feet. I turned and stared at Thomas in surprise. How could he be laughing?

"What's so funny _filth_?" Francis sneered.

"Mary finally learned to obey; she learned the meaning of duty. I guess all of those _lessons_ paid off, didn't they Mary?" horror crossed my face and a pit dug itself in my stomach. A wave of nausea washed over me once I realized Thomas's meaning; my beatings. Horrid flashbacks entered my mind and I flinched.

"Mary?" Francis's voice softened and he grasped my hands, completely forgetting his hatred. "Mary, what is it? What does he mean?"

I shook my head furiously. "It's nothing."

"Oh, it's something." Thomas spoke again and my stomach dropped. He wouldn't dare tell Francis! "Francis, why don't you ask our dear Mary how it felt to be hit by me, how she refused to let go of her love for you."

Red color flooded Francis's cheeks and he nearly shook with anger. "You liar!"

I shuttered at his scream. He actually thought Thomas was lying. He though Thomas was provoking him in some sickly fashion. If only...

Thomas smiled through the blood and looked at me, a fiery glint of satisfaction in his eyes. How could he be enjoying this? Could this be his final test? Was he truly trying to torment me by exposing my darkest secret? Perhaps he was.

Francis noticed our small connection and he focused on me again. "Mary is this true?" His voice broke on the last word. He was more terrified than I to hear the truth.

"Yes..." in replied in a dreadful whisper, afraid that if I spoke any louder, they would hear the shaking.

"Yes, Mary, tell the world!" Thomas teased. Francis wrapped his arms around me in protection from Thomas but Thomas was not done.

"Oh, Francis you should have seen how she protected you; how she took the beatings silently when I threatened you. You could call it sweet...I guess. You can't even imagine how it felt to hear her scream and beg for mercy, how her blood felt on my hands. But the best part was seeing her lie to you, seeing her pretend she was fine when truly her world was falling into _my_ hands." I shuttered at Thomas's words and with one final cry, Francis brought his fist down and rendered Thomas unconscious.

"Francis? Mary?" I looked up to see Bash rushing towards us, guards at his heels.

_Took them long enough_.

Bash reached us, "What..."

"Take him to the dungeons." Francis spoke, his voice cold. He wrapped his arms around me and led me away from the dreadful scene. My hands were shaking as the wheels in my head turned, mulling over what just happened. Francis couldn't know! This couldn't be happening! My world was just falling apart. My hands were bloody from trying to pick up the broken pieces of my life. I couldn't hide anymore; I couldn't pretend everything was okay, especially now that Francis was involved. I could handle when I was alone in this weak and sunken life but now that Francis knew, I couldn't handle. I couldn't let him hurt like me; I wouldn't let his life turn as cold as stone like mine had. My body tensed even more as I used all my will to keep from falling apart. Francis noticed and his grip on my hand tightened while his hand on my back rubbed more circles, comfortingly.

"Shh, you're okay Mary. Just a bit farther, it will be alright. Just breathe." Francis whispered softly, as if an angle sent down from the heavens was comforting a small child in the dark. I was that child. I was just a small broken fragment in this world, forever lost and alone. And then there was Francis. He was my guardian angel, he was my candle in the dark, and he was _hope_. I clutched him tighter, afraid I was going to lose him as well. Once the door to his chambers came into view, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mary?" a girl voiced from behind us; Aylee. "Mary, are you alright? What has happened?"

I tried to answer but words failed me. Francis seemed to notice my distress and quickly tried to send Aylee away.

"Not now, Aylee. Please."

"But, Mary..." Aylee protested, obviously worried.

"Aylee, please. You can come back later but not now." Without another word, Francis ushered me inside and I collapsed onto his bed, finally letting the dam of tears break free. My breath hitched and caught in my throat, the panic overwhelming me. The bed sagged as Francis crawled over to me and pulled me against his chest.

"Breathe Mary. Calm down." His hand stroked my hair and he rocked me slowly.

"I…I'm s...sorry."

"This is nothing to be sorry about Mary, it's far from it. I should be the one who is sorry. I should have noticed. Mary, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm just em...barrassed. I d...didnt know what to do." My voice broke and more tears fell.

"Oh Mary..."

"I'm scared, Francis. I'm terrified of him and I hate that he is a part of me. I hate that, around him, I'll never be anything good; I'll never have anything good. I feel like I'm drowning and I can't reach the surface. He's holding me under and I want to give in to the darkness, I want to let death take me, but I can't stop struggling. My lungs are burning and I need air but none ever comes." My voice was dull and lifeless, a broken cry for help. Tears streamed down my face and Francis grabbed my hand. I looked to him and tears were streaming down his face as well.

"Until you. Francis, you are my air, my relief. You shine a light in this painful darkness and I want to thank you for that. If you weren't here, I would have stopped fighting a long time ago. I would have stopped breathing as well."

"No! No, Mary you must never stop fighting, you must not give in. Don't let that monster take you from me; not again. Promise me that, promise me that you will keep breathing. For me, please."

"I promise, Francis. I will stay."

**So what did you think? That was intense wasn't it? Please review – they mean SO much to me! Thanks for reading and for all the support! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for my lateness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign. **

Chapter Seven 

The sun shined softly through the window, illuminating Francis's body cuddled warmly next to mine. His fingers ran through my hair and stroked my shoulders in a comforting gesture. I had cried for most of the night but finally, after running dry, I'd fallen into a fretful sleep in Francis's arms. My eyes were puffy and red but there was a smile on my face for I was rid of Thomas and Francis was by my side just like we'd planned.

"Good morning." I mumbled into Francis's shirt.

"Good morning my dear Mary. How do you feel?" the concern in his voice melted my heart. I was washed over by guilt. I couldn't believe I'd put him through all of this; I ruined everything.

"Better Francis. Thank you, truly. I do not think I could have done this without you." I looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes.

He smiled at me and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. "It's what I'm here for."

"No, I mean it Francis! You were there when I needed you most and it will be extremely hard to repay that debt. But do not fret; I will repay you two times over."

"Mary, the best way you can repay me is by getting better. I can't lose you, now that I know you are mine."

"I'm yours?" the question seemed foolish but it needed to be answered.

"You are. In fact, you always were, I was just too ignorant to realize it."

"You were hardly ignorant. It was I who was the fool. I didn't realize what I'd had and I'm sorry. But this is the moment I will declare myself yours, always and forever."

"And I am yours, truly." I smiled as we repeated what had been said ages ago.

I clambered from my spot next to him and maneuvered myself further up the bed so we were face to face. I stared at him lovingly; this was everything I wanted and everything I needed all wrapped in one. He reached his hand up and caressed my cheek, lifting my chin, our noses almost touching. I felt the warmth of his breath on my cheeks before he engulfed me in a kiss. His hands gripped my waist, and then moved up my back and into my hair, his lips crushed passionately against mine. My heart pounded in my chest like butterfly wings and I let myself go. I let the warmth spread throughout my chest and I let the monarch inside of me fly because I was finally free from the cold chains that bound me. Francis let out a soft moan against my lips and I tried so desperately to suppress my giggle. He pulled away and looked at me questionably.

"My dear Francis, it's so much easier when I know you are mine. I am glad we don't have to hide our feelings any longer, now that Thomas is locked away."

He smiled back at me and intertwined his fingers with mine, "So am I my lovely, so am I."

Francis placed a kiss on my forehead then proceeded down onto my neck, pecking sweet kisses now and again. I rolled my head back and spiked my hands through his hair.

"Oh, you have no idea how terribly hard it was being separated from you, let alone having to hide every time Thomas came around."

"I think I might have a slight idea." he spoke, his voice low and seducing. He leaned in for one last kiss on my lips but we were interrupted by a knock at the door. I covered myself up for it was unladylike for a queen to be seen in her night attire. Once I was discretely hidden under Francis's covers, he announced the knocker to enter.

A servant pocked his head around the door frame. "Sire, Count Vincent will be arriving soon and Queen Catherine has requested your appearance; you as well, my lady." He gestured to me and then quickly left again.

"Count Vincent?" I questioned as Francis removed himself from the bed.

"A Count from Venice, Italy. He is making a friendly visit this evening and due to the departure of my father and his men, I am to stand in King Henry's place. It is tradition for a royal male to greet the guests, if not it is taken as a sign of disrespect. And due to the Italians' modern standards, my mother is teaching us to use these dreadful utensils so we don't look like barbarians; forks." He let out a wild laugh. "I'll admit they are hard to get used to but they are great for fencing lessons. I am teaching Charles." The childish glint in Francis's eye made me laugh as well.

"Oh Francis, I am loving you more and more." He smiled and then disappeared. It was time to meet the Count.

**Just some fluff for you guys so the entire story isn't wreaking hardship. There will be intense chapters coming up soon though so please be patient with me. Leave a review please! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
